


向神明许愿

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #由贡多拉卡池剧情展开的不合理妄想
Kudos: 3





	向神明许愿

天空中轰隆隆地打雷，雨还在下，空气里到处都弥漫着潮湿的雨意。杏跟在青叶纺后面，问了他一个问题。  
“青叶前辈那么相信占卜一类的东西……您有没有见过真正的神明呢？”  
纺听了这个问题愣了一下，然后回过头来，笑着回答她说，“有过哦。”  
高中二年级的时候，见过的。  
如果被他们捧上学院顶点的「五奇人」可以算是的话。  
他见到神明的那个晚上，不像现在这样狂风电打的。学校沉浸在安谧却诡异的氛围里，他刚刚告别了英智君，准备回家去，在心里胡思乱想。  
英智君交托到自己手里的工作还有哪些没有完成，英智君的身体状况怎么样了呢，今天告别的时候他脸色不太好，希望他可以尽快康复。  
白天天祥院英智去图书室找他，纺还在整理图书，英智便靠在一旁的书架上等他，随手拿了旁边的彩页来看。  
罗马旅游的宣传彩页，著名的景点，特雷维喷泉许愿池。  
往许愿池里投硬币，可以许三个愿望。  
一枚硬币，有机会重回罗马；两枚硬币，与心上人永远结合；三枚硬币，离婚成功。  
英智拿着彩页跟着转来转去的纺，不紧不慢地给纺念彩页上的内容。  
“欸——”纺回答说，“那许愿时可一定要看准，不小心扔了三枚硬币进去就糟糕了。”  
“我也这么想。”英智笑眯眯地说。  
白天的这段对话落在青叶纺的心里，他就开始回想起英智跟他说过的特雷维喷泉。  
罗马的许愿池啊，不知道他这辈子有没有机会去呢？  
不过他们学校也有一座大喷泉，应该可以用作差不多的替代。但是那样的想法还真是……  
挺好笑的。  
也很没有诚意。  
他被自己的想法逗笑，走到大喷泉的时候却一下子停住了脚步。  
大喷泉里的水不断地往外喷涌，被月光照得泛起银白色的光辉，温柔得像是簇着浪的海洋。纺想了想，不知出于什么心态，往衣服口袋里摸了一摸，没有摸到硬币，只有两枚小巧的羽毛形状金属别针。  
那是他们设计「Fine」队服的时候淘汰下来的两枚别针，因为用不到了，纺便悄悄把它们留了下来，打算放在家里作个纪念——他有的时候还是个仪式感挺重的人。  
许什么样的愿望呢。他把那两枚别针掏出来，精致光洁的别针在月光的照耀下发出微弱却明亮的光。  
月光下的喷泉，水纹在水池里簌簌地波动。  
他握着别针走上前去，被水池里的人影吓了一跳。而后他认出那个人影是深海奏汰，「住」在水池里的「神明」。  
「神明」冲着他睁开眼，眼睛里看不出有什么生气，隔了一层水汽，显得疏离又遥远。  
“「你」也有什么「愿望」，”深海奏汰有些生硬地开口，“是需要我来「实现」的吗？”

杏歪着头认真地听纺回忆，听到这里就笑，“原来是深海前辈。”  
“嗯。”纺点点头，一副怀念的神色，“虽然后来的深海君也是我们……啊，这一段是杏不知道的事情呢。”  
他说到这里便戛然而止，笑着转过一个话题，“但是如果许完愿，就能够听到深海君用那么空灵的声音说‘可以’的话，还真的会有种神明显灵的感觉呢♪”  
杏似乎对他许的那个愿望有些好奇，忐忑地问青叶前辈，当时是许了什么样的愿望呢？  
纺愣了愣，没有说话。  
杏连忙摇着头道歉，怪自己问得太没有分寸。  
“啊，不是。”纺露出一个有点尴尬的笑容，“因为过去太久，我已经不太记得许过什么愿望了呢。”  
应该是和谁相关的某个愿望吧，具体——  
还没等他接着说下去，杏就开口，仿佛是为了弥补自己刚刚的失言一样。  
“不过我相信只要努力，只要不放弃的话，”她眼睛里亮亮的，“无论是什么样的愿望，总有一天可以实现的！”  
“……嗯。”纺笑着点点头，余光里突然窜过一只奔跑的黑猫。杏也被这只突然跑过来的黑猫吓一跳，两个人没说几句就达成共识，要把那只猫保护起来，免于遭受学生会的「毒手」。  
黑猫弓着背趴在喷泉的边沿上，傲慢地看着他们。纺试着接近它，它毫无反应。这下纺放下了戒心，很亲近地凑到它旁边。  
刚刚还乖巧地任由纺接近的猫暴躁地“喵”了一声，作势朝纺扑了过来。纺被它一吓，整个人摔进雨中的喷泉池。  
扑通哗啦的水声，还有杏惊呼青叶前辈的声音。  
青叶纺狼狈地从水池里坐起来，在心里委屈地想，今天自己还真是运气差到极点。  
还在杏面前这么丢人，这下可真是一点做前辈的样子都没有。  
杏急忙跑过来，向他伸出手，要把他从水池里拉起来。纺嘿嘿地干笑了两声，搭上杏的手，另一只手撑住池底，要站起来。  
撑住池底的手心里按到什么硌人的东西，纺一下子愣住。  
杏顿了顿，有些担忧地问，“青叶前辈，怎么了？”  
纺猛地回过神来，摇摇头，笑着说，没事哦，让杏担心了。  
……  
“是什么样的「愿望」呢？”奏汰偏着头问他。  
他攥住手心里的两枚别针，因为握得太紧，羽毛图案的棱角硌得他手心发疼。他意识到自己在紧张，却不知道为什么而紧张。  
投入两枚硬币，就是希望能和意中人永远在一起。  
但他想希求的其实是更多的东西。  
希望那个人能长命百岁啊。希望他和自己在一起，也有度过开心的时光。希望他能真的给绝大多数人带去真正的幸福，就算为此要让他们两个人一起摔得粉身碎骨，自己也会陪着他一起去的。  
再然后，如果自己能成为对他来说很重要的人，就再好不过了。  
太贪心的话，就会连一个愿望都实现不了了，从这里面挑一个最重要的愿望吧。  
他开口的时候鬼使神差地说出来的就是，“希望能一直陪在英智君身边。”  
没有机会去特雷维喷泉，那就没有机会去吧。  
只要许愿的时候比平常加倍地虔诚，加倍地用心的话。  
无论是面前月光照耀下这个虚假的神明，还是存在于天上，谁都没有见过的那个真正的神明。  
总有一个能听见并且实现他的愿望吧。  
……  
“啧，你们在做什么啊。”杏把纺从喷泉池里拉起来，听见这声便一起回过头去，看到的是不知为何出现在他们面前的大神晃牙。  
杏笑着冲晃牙挥挥手，晃牙不自然地应下，眼神往喷泉里瞟，像是在寻找什么东西。  
有个全身湿淋淋的青叶纺在，杏和晃牙准备先把这个狼狈的前辈带回保健室去，就这样让他回家的话，第二天一定会感冒。  
纺不说话地跟在他们身后，脸上还是笑盈盈的，手藏在校服口袋里，握紧了他刚刚摔到喷泉水池里的时候、无意中捡到的那枚别针。  
经过了这么长时间水流的侵蚀，别针上原本光亮的金属光泽早就看不见了，一团一团的红锈难看地扒在上面，把精致的羽毛别针腐蚀得锈迹斑斑。  
曾经把手里的别针扔出去的时候，他扔了两枚，现在没有时间寻找、恐怕根本也找不到，所以他只捡回来一枚金属别针。  
存在的啊，没有办法实现的愿望。他在心里默默地回答杏方才和他说过的话。  
是即使向神明那么虔诚地许过愿……  
也没有办法做到的事。


End file.
